


Soaked Crimson

by LegionOfMany



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, I'm so sorry, Link/Reader is fairly obscure, Reader-Insert, Some dark-ish Ghira/Reader stuff, like it's THERE but some of you might have to squint to see it, non-con elements, possible non-con/dub-con ahead, rating prone to change, so if you're looking for fluff and romance, some hinted Link/Reader, this might not be for you, updates once in a blue moon, which is gonna be pretty much onesided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegionOfMany/pseuds/LegionOfMany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps accompanying Link to the surface wasn't a good idea... Back then it seemed like the only correct thing to do for you, but by now you wished you would have never gotten out of bed that day... ((Ghirahim x Reader short story! The rating might/will eventually change with the second chapter. Not sure about this yet.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When you had decided to accompany Link to the surface you had never expected ending up in such a situation. To be honest, you had no clue what you actually had been thinking - perhaps that it would just be a quick walk down to the surface to pick up Zelda. That you would be home again after a few days.

By now, of course, you realised how naive this was, but you had changed a lot since you jumped from your Loftwing, following Link to the land below. You had changed a lot...

The temple was dark and - worst of all - filled to the brim with spiders. And you weren't talking about the little types that you could just step on and end of story. The spiders inside the strange temple were twice as big as you were! Seeing them, you slowly began to understand why Hylia had sent humanity to live up above the clouds...

Link was just amazing, really. During your time on Skyloft you hardly ever talked to him and most you knew about him was being told to you by Zelda - the one friend you both had in common. But now that you spent your time with him you realized why other girls giggled and blushed when meeting his gaze; without hesitation he walked through the temple, sword in his hand and not a hint of fear in his eyes. Nothing seemed to be able to stop him and he would always turn around to you after every fight, smiling sweetly once he realised that you were okay.

You weren't in love with him - Goddess no! -but the more time you spent with the hero, the more you could feel yourself growing attached to him.

Of course you couldn't know what was to happen soon... that your time with him was so short. But then, again, who could have known?

He cleaned out Skyview Temple and soon the two of you stood in front of a large door with the strangest lock you had ever seen. Link looked at it in confusion too, glancing around as though he was hoping to find some kind of mechanism he had to activate.

"Wait here, okay? I will go and look for a way to open it!"

With this the young knight hat scurried off, leaving you behind with a locked door, your sword and a semi-serious case of arachnophobia.

You spotted it when desperately watching out for spiders, glittering golden in the grass and dried leaves that covered the temple floors; a strangely formed golden item, about the size of a pumpkin. Looking at the door again you immediately realised that it was the key.

At that moment you had been so proud. Finally you could do something else than hiding from giant spiders behind Link! But by now you wished you would have just ignored it and waited for Link to come back...

Walking over you picked the item up, eyes widening in surprise at its weight. This... wasn't seriously made out of gold, was it? Perhaps that had been the reason why people had hidden it.

Excited about your discovery you immediately carried it to the door, fondling around with it for a moment before figuring out how to insert it. With a satisfying 'click' it sunk into the keyhole and you swung open the door, stepping into the room behind it.

Once you were inside the doors fell shut behind you again, a clicking noise informing you that - apparently - they locked themselves again. But before you could react in any way to this knowledge a blazing light, coming from the other end of the room, blinded you for a second, immediately drawing all your attention towards it.

You weren't alone in the room.

A person - judging from the physique visible below their strange cape it was a man - stood there, arm raised and a wicked looking black sword in their hand, facing another huge golden door.

You stood frozen, unable to do anything but stare at the stranger, your heart racing. The man seemed to have noticed you too, as he let go of his blade that dissolved into black diamonds and vanished into thin air.

"Hn... this is surprising."

Yes, it was a male. His voice per se was nice, a bit nasally perhaps, but nevertheless not unpleasant, and yet you couldn't help but shiver when he spoke. There was irritation in his voice, but most conspicuous was the amusement that it held.

Gracefully the stranger turned around, and you remember that your first thought was about his hair - a very rude thought that you were glad you never said out loud. White hair, cut in a strange fashion, covered the right side of his face while everywhere else it was kept short.

But, despite his weird hairdo you had to admit that his face was stunning. Breath-taking and yet also frightening, with his thin lips, curled into a mocking smirk, and the dark eyes that held anger and a sick and twisted joy in them.

"I rather expected the boy to step in first... not that it matters much of course. I will deal with him later."

Turning his head once again towards the door a sigh escaped the white haired before he continued to speak.

"All that matters is the girl... Even now I can still sense her, just behind this door. Yes... we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she is ours."

While his first two sentences where spoken out loud and strangely stressed out, like a monologue in a theatre play, the last part was muttered and you knew he wasn't directing it at you. For a moment the man seemed to be lost in thoughts, just staring at the golden door in front of him before laughing quietly.

"Oh, but listen to me... I am being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself; I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, the world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim."

He paused there, giving you the opportunity to comprehend that he had just told you. Demon Lord. Plucked her from her perch in the clouds. This was the very man that had stirred up that strange black tornado that had pulled Zelda down to the surface!

While you were in shock over this knowledge the demon lord continued to speak.

"In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But... I am not fussy."

Now that your mind had fully processed the situation you did the only thing that seemed correct in this moment; With a sharp sound you unsheathed your sword, raising it and shifting into a defensive pose.

Another chuckle came from Ghirahim, yet he didn't seem to be in a haste to turn and face you again.

"Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish girl..."

His voice was mocking and finally he turned around again, looking at the weapon in your hand with amusement. He clearly did not take you serious - something that hurt you in your pride. Yes, Link had protected you from the monsters this whole time now, but he was not the only one that knew how to fight! You had been at the Knight's Academy just as long as he had been, and you wouldn't let this man look down at you!

Your thoughts were interrupted when Ghirahim spread his arms in a dramatic yet graceful way, his voice filling the room once again.

"By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already."

His statement left you confused for a split second, before you realised that the Lord had changed the topic and was now talking about Zelda once more.

Suddenly something in the Lord's expression changed and he bent over, fingers moving as though he would like to curl them into fists. When Ghirahim spoke again his voice wasn't light and joyful anymore, but instead filled with suppressed anger.

"She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away."

The temperature inside the room - which felt incredibly small to you now - dropped by multiple degrees and the flames on the torches decorating the walls started to flicker dangerously.

"Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?"

You would have loved to answer 'I don't care!' and just attack him, but not only did you know that this was a very stupid idea, but there also was a tiny voice inside of your head, urging you to turn around and run rather than attack.

A growl escaping him he gesticulated aggressively, the flames dying for good now when his voice boomed through the room.

"Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!"

With the last word his whole frame started to flicker, before he was gone in a rain of diamonds. You weren't joking anymore; You could care less about your pride at this moment, right now you were terrified beyond ends. Raising your sword higher you spun around, scanning the room with wide eyes and looking for any trace of him.

"This... turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed..."

His voice, calmer again now, echoed inside the small dome, re-sounding from the walls which made it impossible to tell where it originally came from. What little was left of your courage kept you from making a mad dash towards either of the two doors, ignoring the fact that apparently both were locked. Instead you stood stationary on the same spot, still frantically looking out for him. Though his words most certainly didn't add to your comfort.

Another chuckle came from him, the Demon Lord apparently having completely calmed down again. Then, before you could react in any way he loomed over you, one hand placed onto the wrist of your sword hand and his face close to yours. The fabric of his cape was brushing against your back and his breath danced across your skin.

"Still... it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all my anger out on you. Which is why I promise upfront not to murder you..."

He smiled at you almost kindly, yet the sick joy in his eyes never left his gaze a single moment.

"No... I will just beat you within an inch of your life!"

And then his tongue shot out of his mouth like a snake's, as though he had spawned directly from a nightmare, making a slick sound as it barely missed your cheek. Tearing yourself free from the Demon's grasp you stumbled back, staring at him in horror and repulsion.

His quiet chuckling quickly turned into menacing laugher as the white haired threw his arms wide open. Just like his sword and he himself mere minutes ago, the red cape draped over his shoulders started to dissolve into diamonds that quickly vanished, leaving him in a strange suit. Under other circumstanced you might have laughed at his choice of clothes, but at that very moment you couldn't see anything funny about the Demon Lord.

Once the piece of clothing was gone, Ghirahim smirked at you, sadism glinting in his eyes. And then you entered hell.

He didn't have any weapon on him, and you remembered that he sent his sword away shortly after you had entered the room. Hesitatingly you stared at him, watching as he approached you with a racing heart. Attacking someone unarmed felt just wrong to you, even if your opponent was a clearly insane demon.

Yet you did not doubt that this man could easily end your life even without a weapon, and so, after a few seconds of hesitation, you allowed yourself to dash forwards, slashing your blade at him.

You weren't the fastest or strongest student at the academy, nor were you the smartest, but still you always considered yourself quite the decent swordsman - or, in your case, swordswoman. Yet your opponent made you look like a toddler armed with a stick. As soon as you attacked him his hand shot forward and stopped your sword mid-air, holding the blade between two fingers.

Horrified you tried to yank the weapon free from his grip, but the blade didn't even more an inch, as though it was firmly welded to his fingers.

With a soft hum Ghirahim shook his head, clicking his tongue while doing so.

"Now now, not very impressive, wouldn't you agree? Let us try this again, shall we?"

He released your sword and despite the knowledge that he was mocking you, you were incredibly grateful, immediately jumping back again. You could hear Link's muffled voice, calling your name. Oh, how you wished that he was here right now. The thought might be crazy and wishful, but you believed that he would be able to defeat this... this being you were fighting.

For a long time the two of you merely circled each other, while all you were actually trying to do was to stay away from his as far as possible, thinking about any way you could get out of here.

The Lord's patience, though, seemed to be running out and in a flash he suddenly lunged at you, hand outstretched and aiming for your neck. What happened next was luck, or perhaps the goddesses protection, but your body reacted immediately, slashing your blade against him again - and hitting!

He froze, stunned and with an expression of mild surprise on his face, looking down at his chest. There wasn't a single trace of blood nor any wound, but when the blade had crossed his skin there had been a shower of diamonds.

Regaining your senses you realised that now was your chance to attack again and so you flung your sword at him.

Ghirahim didn't even look up then he caught your blow again, this time with his whole hand, gripping the blade tightly.

"Good... very good!"

Raising his head the demon lord met your gaze, a dangerous smirk plastered onto his lips, eyes ever so slightly narrowed. Tongue slipping out he licked his lips in a lascivious way, raising his free hand and snapping his fingers. With a whirring sound the black sword from before appeared above his hand, and with a swift movement the Demon Lord caught the falling weapon.

"Now we can finally begin with the real fun, wouldn't you agree, my dear skychild?"


	2. Chapter 2

He was insanely strong. Every time you parried his attacks, you feared that your own blade might shatter under the force of his blows and after few minutes your fingers already begged to be allowed to let go of the hilt. Yet you were well aware, that the pain you felt now would be nothing compared to what would come if you were to let go of the sword.

After your miraculous hit you didn't even manage to get anywhere _close_ to striking him again, as you were completely occupied with dodging and parrying Ghirahim's attacks. Panting you clung to your sword with all your might, regretting for not having trained more while you still had had the chance. Of course, in Skyloft you had been a fairly good fighter, but compared to the Demon Lord? Even some of the strongest knights wouldn't be able to beat him.

Muffled yelling and clattering noises coming from the door indicated that Link was trying to get inside, well aware that you were probably in trouble. Part of you wished that he would break down the door and come to help you, but at the same time you wanted him to run away, flee back to Skyloft - Link was good, but even he wouldn't be able to stand against the demon for long. 

**"Quite the impatient one, isn't he?"**

For a moment Ghirahim stopped with his attacks, his gaze directed towards the door. Gratefully you took the chance to catch your breath again, arms trembling from exhaustion already. You knew that you should attack now while he was distracted, but in all honesty, you were scared. You didn't want to get close to him as long as you didn't have to, and you doubted that you would manage to do any damage, even if you were to hit him again - your first slash hadn't even _scraped_ the fabric of his clothes, much less his skin.

Ghirahim didn't seem to care wether you attacked or not. He was still looking at the door, an expression of annoyance on his face. Clearly he wasn't too fond of Link's attempts too get inside - which didn't exactly made his already foul mood any better.

Then, with a theatrical sigh he turned towards you again, his next words dripping with false pity as he spoke again.

**"I am afraid I will have to end our little game sooner than I intended to, dear skychild. A pity, truly..."**

He eyed the black blade of his weapon thoughtfully for a moment, before suddendly he shot forwards, his blade aimed at your chest. His movements were too fast as though you would be able to raise your own sword in time, and with a surprsed yelp you stumbled backwards.

For the first time in your life it was your clumsiness that saved you. While stepping back you quite literally stumbled over your own feet, causing you to fall. If you wouldn't have, then he would surely have gotten pierced by him, but like this the demon missed you by a hair's breath, only grazing your shoulder and tearing the fabric of your green tunic.

You couldn't tell who was more surprised, Ghirahim or you yourself, but you didn't waste any second and immediately scrambled away from him, pointing the tip of your sword at him while getting back onto your feet. Ghirahim observed you for a moment, before his expression changed once more, as though he had suddendly remembered something.

**"Ah. I _did_ say I would not murder you, didn't I? Forgive me, it seems I forgot for a moment. In this case the boy will have to wait a bit longer, after all..."**

Right, you remembered that he had said something along those lines before your fight started. Sadly you also remembered the words which had followed to that promise of his... perhaps it would have better to let him kill you now, quick and clean...-

No! You couldn't allow yourself to think like this. After all, didn't you come down to the surface to help saving Zelda? If you died now then you'd be even more of a burden that you already felt like you are! And there were still people in Skyloft that needed you...!

Swallowing you gripped the hilt of your sword harder, trying to suppress your trembling. You were scared, that wasn't something you could change this easily. But you would endure what ever was to come now. This was the least you could do!

The Lord's next attack came as fast as his last one, but this time you were prepared and had your blade ready to block the blow. The force pushed you back, making you suppress a pained moan as your arms once more felt as though they had just broken. 

You couldn't say how you managed to avoid getting hacked to bits the next few minutes, but like a miracle the worst that happened was the tip of his blade occasionally digging into your flesh, yet never especially deep or hitting any vital points. By now, as strange as it sounded, the pain had gotten bad enough for you to already ignore it again, your body moving on it's own. Dodging, blocking, taking a step back. Dodging, blocking, stepping to the left. 

Straightening up again, Ghirahim took a look at the blade in his hands, eyeing the blood which stuck to the metal, making it look even more frightening than without - before bringing it up to his lips. His gaze now focused on you again his lips curled into a smirk as his tongue slipped out between them, slowly sliding across his sword, cleaning it of your blood

All blood was drained from your face, leaving you as white as a sheet as you returned his gaze, unable to look away. Even if he wouldn't have been a demon, this moment would have made you realise that you were fighting a monster. 

Ghirahim evidently enjoyed your expression of terror, taking his time to lick his lips, still smirking at you. Playfully he rotated the sword in his hand, giving you a thoughtful look before readying himself for another attack.

Instinctively you raised your blade in a defensive pose, ready to block rather than to attack yourself - which was exactly your fault. With incredible speed the demon came at you, sword ready in his hand to slash, only to shift his pose in the last second, too late for you to react anymore. Rather than striking again the Lord's free hand shot forwards, grabbing your blade and tearing it from your fingers. Since you had expected to hold against his strength you had directed your own strength outwards rather than towards you, making it all the more easier for him to disarm you.

And so you stood there, completely bare-handed now while your opponent was wielding two blades now. Ghirahim eyed your weapon lazily, before dismissively clicking his tongue, slightly shaking his head.

**"I am surprised you could defend yourself against me with this _disgrace_ of a blade! But, then again, I was merely playing so far... This excuse of a weapon would not have lasted long if I hadn't."**

Like he wanted to demonstrate the low quality of your sword, Ghirahim smashed it against the marble wall, not holding back in the slightest. _Crash._

In horror you watched as your weapon shattered like glass as soon as it made contact with the wall, tearing out a hunk of stone. Splinters and shards rained down onto the floor with quiet clutteting noises, nothing but the hilt being proof of it's original state.

The Demon Lord looked at the remains of your sword almost offended, as though it shattering so easily had been an insult towards his own person. With a huff he threw the hilt onto the small pile of shards, stepping away from it, slightly grimacing like it was something disgusting rather than a broken blade.

Then he turned back towards you.

By now you had retreated as far as the small room allowed you to, desperately trying to figure out just _how_ you should possibly defend yourself now. Some old jars stood around, and for a second you contemplated to just throw those at him, but if a sword hadn't been able to damage him, then how would pottery? Far away you could hear Link calling your name. How would he react to seeing you, once the Lord was done with you? Would you even be recognizeable afterwards?

Ghirahim slowly approached, taking his time as he did. Why should he hurry? There was nothing left for you to do anymore, and even running away would only give you a few more seconds.

You wanted to take another step back, but immediately met with the wall, making it impossible for you to back away any further. Ghirahim chuckled, twisted joy visible in his gaze once more.

**"My, that is quite the _delicious_ expression you have there, my dear."**

His tone of voice was light, as though he just stated how much he liked the interior decoration. You swallowed hard, praying to the goddess that she would help you. Save you. _Anything._

Another playful swing of his sword, the blade singing as it cut through the air. Come on. Please... Anything! Anything to help you!

A few meters away from you he came to a halt, eyeing you from head to toe once more before raising his swordshand, pointing the tip of it at your face. Then he dashed forwards.

And you closed your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Only noticed that I can add notes now, haha~. I'm so smart.
> 
> But yes, thanks for everyone for reading this~! This is, in fact, a fairly old story from my fanfiction.net account, which I decided to upload onto here... so expect some stylistic changes with the (hopefully soon coming) third chapter! I promise I usually write better-- ;D
> 
> I'm looking forward to entertain you in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

The crunching sound of steel breaking through bones echoed through the room, but you felt no pain. Trembling you stood there, eyes still clenched shut, frightened that the agony would only come once you opened your eyes and saw the wound... saw the _blood._

Perhaps you were already dead? In that case, death had been surprisingly painless, despite the injury which must have followed to his attack.  
But, if you were dead, then how could you feel the cold stone in your back and your heart racing in your chest? The stinging pain that came from the cuts which Ghirahim had inflicted to you and your sore arms from blocking his attacks for so long?

No... you weren't dead... But somehow this didn't comfort you at all, since it meant you were still trapped in a room that was _much_ too small, with a sadistic Demon Lord. You didn't want to open your eyes. You _really_ didn't want to.

**"Look at me, girl."**

Ghirahim's voice was quieter and much closer than before, which alone was reason enough for you wanting to open your eyes even less. Motionless you stood there, eyes remaining closed as you held your breath.

_**"Look. At. Me."** _

This time he sounded a lot less amused than just before, clearly displeased by your defiance. You still didn't feel like obeying him, yet keeping your eyes closed any longer would probably result in you getting stabbed again - or _worse_ \- and so, with slight hesitation, you slowly opened them.

The good news was, you hadn't been pierced by his blade, which explained your lack of pain. What you first had considered to be the sound of breaking bones had actually been the sound of his sword cutting through the solid stone, not even half an inch away from your head.

But, of course, there were also bad news; He had placed his left hand on the other side of your head, trapping you between his towering frame and the wall behind you. This was probably not the right time to worry about your lack of height, but goddesses he was _huge!_ You had already noticed before, but now that he stood this close to you the difference was even more blatant.

When your eyes met his, pale lips curled into a smirk again, a deep chuckle rumbling in his chest. For a second you were tempted to try and shove him away, but even if it wouldn't have been for his inhuman strength, you wouldn't have managed; your arms felt like jelly - very _bruised_ jelly - and so did your legs. The only reason why you were still standing, rather than having collapsed, was the fear of him. Your body refused to give up yet, still preparing to run, to _live._

Ghirahim let go of his blade, which remained stuck in the wall next to your head, and instead moved his hand to your face, cupping your cheek. Usually you considered this a comforting and warm gesture, but the action coming from _him_ only made you tremble. There was no warmth in his touch and his gentleness did not come from sympathy.  
You wanted to say something, anything, but no words came to your mind and so you simply stared back at him, trying to ignore the bloody scenarios which your mind _helpfully_ presented to you. The demon Lord kept silent as well, observing you closely with a smile stationary on his lips. His gaze seemed almost intrigued, as if you were a riddle he was looking forward to solve - or, more likely, a new toy which he was trying to decide on how to play with.

**"Interesting."**

Ghirahim's voice was quiet, his words not exactly directed at you. Interesting...? You never considered yourself a particularly _boring_ person, yet you truly could not imagine just what about you could be considered _interesting_ by this man. And you wouldn't find the time to think some more about it either, as you were distracted when the demon moved his fingers from your cheek to your chin, gripping it tightly between index and thumb and forcing you to properly face him.

Your eyes widened in a mixture of disbelief and shock, when the lord leaned down, brushing his thin lips against yours experimentally. You had expected many, _many_ things, but definitely not _this_...! Petrified you stood there, the gears working behind your forehead as your brain tried to make any sense of the situation - a task, which it utterly failed.

Pulling back, his lips formed into a sneer as his tongue slithered out to lick them. His dark, almost completely black eyes stared into yours, and everything you saw in them only confirmed that this man was a _predator._

Apparently Ghirahim took your passive reaction as an invitation, as he closed in again, his second kiss a lot more dominant and possessive than the first one. Demandingly his tongue slid across your lips, expecting you to part them, but as conciousness slowly returned to you, you pressed them together into a thin line instead, showing your last remaining bit of defiance.

In a mixture of derision and annoyance the Lord increased the pressure on your jaws, giving proof of his insane strength once again as he forced your lips open, immediately sliding his tongue into your mouth. This time a muffled sound of protest escaped you, quickly followed by a whimper as the demon quite literally took your breath, tongue brushing against yours, anything but gentle.

Ignoring the burning pain and feeling of powerlessness, you pressed your palms against his chest, attempting to push the much taller male away as you struggled in his grip. Yet, no matter the fear which clawed at your heart, you were exhausted and soon you could feel your arms tremble again, the little bit of strength that you had gathered quickly leaving them.

His kiss seemed to last an eternity, not leaving you the slightest chance to breathe and instead, quite literally, suffocating you. Just when you were sure - and, quite honestly, even _hopeful_ \- that darkness would swallow you, he pulled away, and air once again could fill your lungs. Coughing and gasping for air, you had given up on trying to push him away, fingers instead feebly clutching to the silken fabric of his clothes. Every time you inhaled, the feeling was one of pure bliss, the oxygen allowing your mind to clear once more.

"W-what are you-"

**"I must say, skychild, I am _amazed._ "**

He interrupted you mid-sentence, not seeming to care about what you wanted to say, as instead he observed you contemplatingly. Releasing your chin, he instead brought his hand up to your cheek, brushing his knuckles against your skin. A gesture which one might have mistaken for a caress - but, to you, it felt more like he was testing an item at a market, trying to evaluate its worth.

**"I _rarely_ find myself intrigued with anyone, and much less an individual as _pitifully plain_ as you."**

Ghirahim's words were harsh, dripping with arrogance and derision on every word that he spoke, even holding _irritation_ to it as if your lack of visual extravagance bothered him personally. His fingertips continued to trace your cheek, drawing a line down to your jaws before roughly grabbing you once more, tearing a soft whine from your lips as you grimaced in discomfort.

**"And yet, here I am, feeling undeniably _drawn_ towards you..."**

Where before his voice had been loud, clearly sounding through the hall, it now had diminished into a whisper once more, face close enough as though their lips would have touched if you moved even the slightest bit.

Then, slowly, his expression changed into a deriding smirk again, eyes lighting up with cruel amusement again as his gaze bore into yours.

**"But alas... maybe I ought to _find out_ what it is, that draws me in?"**

As if by some god's cruel mockery, it was this very moment where your knees decided to finally give in below you, the only thing keeping you from sinking to the floor being the Demon Lord's grasp on you.

A soft chuckle, mocking in its nature, escaped the whitehaired's lips at the sight of your weakness, taking a moment to savour the moment as he held you against himself with ease, making you seem like little more than a doll in his grip.

Then, without warning, there was a sudden shift in gravity, your head and view spinning for a second before the next thing you knew was, that you were on the floor, your head throbbing with dull pain where it had hit the stone below. The demon was kneeling above you, with his hands placed down on either side of your body. Your chances of escaping were basically nonexistant, leaving you staring up at him wide-eyed. Never had you thought, that visiting the surface would end in such a situation... that this _fight_ would end like this! Ah, but did you know how it was going to end...?

Through the sound of your own blood rushing in your ears, you could faintly hear Link still calling out for you and banging against the locked doors. How long had he been trying already? Since the beginning of this fight, you had completely lost track of time... maybe it had been hours, maybe only a few minutes. Oh, how you wished the door would finally give him, allowing the young man to come. Even though the rational part of you knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against Ghirahim either, you still were _convinced_ that the soft-spoken hero would be able to save you.

The Lord, meanwhile, seemed hardly fazed by the everlasting noise, a simple, disdainful glance into the gate's general direction being his only reaction before returning his attention to his _prey_. There weren't any serious threats in Skyloft - no beasts or monsters. But you had read about them, never understanding how the mere _presence_ of a creature could make one fear for their life. Yet, as you looked up at the _monster_ above you, you understood every single situation described in your favourite stories.  
His dark eyes scanned you from head to toe once more, the demon taking his sweet time to decide on his next actions. After all, why hurry? Both of you were aware that this was game over for you; you had no hopes to escape him, unless a _miracle_ would happen.

At the sight of your clothes Ghirahim snarled, face becoming a grimace of disgust. Pinching the fabric between gloved fingers, he examined the roughly woven cloth of your tunic with disdain, seeming unwilling to even _touch_ it.

_**"Revolting."** _

For a second, the expression of disgust remained on his face before, slowly, his pale lips pulled into a sneer once more, his cruelty evident in the look which he gave you as he raised his gaze to your face again.

**"We should get _rid_ of it, don't you agree, skychild?"**

His voice was soft, its melody _dangerously_ playful as he spoke. Long fingers feathered along the hem of your tunic, the touch almost _sweet_ \- yet the threat in the Lord's voice caused your breath to hitch in your throat. He... he _wouldn't_. He couldn't! This wasn't... y-you never...

As your panic intensified to a new high, thinking in coherent sentences became increasingly more challenging, fear clouding your mind. Fighting him was already bad enough, but the thought of him _stripping_ you, as well as the premonition of what horrors were to _follow_ to such a thing filled you with terror.  
Ghirahim caught on to your fear with ease, dark eyes never leaving your face as the sneer on his lips widened to the grotesque. Pity appeared to be a foreign concept to the whitehaired, your terrified state only seeming to add to his entertainment. Slowly, _gleefully_ even, his cool fingers slipped below the cloth of your uniform, brushing against your skin as he moved up to your stomach.

Lowering his head onto you once more, chocked gasp escaped your lips at the sensation of cold breath against your neck, soon followed by sharp canines grazing against your skin.

"L-Link-"

You whispered the name without realising it first, fearful voice far too quiet as though the hero would be able to hear you. Your efforts didn't even _bother_ the demon above you, Ghirahim only chuckling against your skin. Yet, with the name finally leaving your lips, something within you broke - something which had held you back until now, kept you from calling for help. And when you cried out this time, your voice resounded from the walls, filled with helpless desperation.

"LINK!"

For a second it was quiet, nobody moving or saying anything, the monster above you having frozen at your sudden shout. You already began to fear, that you had signed your own death sentence, when suddenly a loud crash filled the room, causing both you and Ghirahim to snap your heads towards the entrance.

With wide eyes you watched, as the giant metal door shattered as though it was nothing but glass, revealing Link standing behind it. Never before had you _ever_ seen the blonde with such a ferocious expression. And, upon seeing you, pinned down and assaulted by the enemy, it only grew even darker, pure fury radiating from the young hero.

A _miracle._ This couldn't be anything less than a miracle. By all means, you had seen the door. Shattering it like this was _impossible,_ especially since the hero's only weapon was his sword. And yet, where once the iron gate had stood, there now was nothing more than rubble, scattered around your childhood friend. You didn't know why, but at the sight tears sprung to your eyes. Maybe out of relief, maybe out of something else.

Link charged, waking the whitehaired demon from his daze which he clearly had been in. In a flurry of diamonds he was gone, your saviour's sword harmlessly zipping through the air above you. Immediately the blond whipped around, sword raised as he stood protectively in front of you. For a moment you caught his gaze as he gave you a quick, worried look, before blue eyes returned to the form of Ghirahim reappearing at the other end of the hall.

The demon Lord clearly was _unhappy_ by the interruption, his expression one of pure annoyance. His stance was predatory, slightly leaned forward and looking as though he was about to leap at the hero in front of you - before he huffed, muscles relaxing as he straightened.

 **"Your timing is quite _unsatisfactory, Hero._ "**, the Lord drawled out, the last word uttered like there was no worse insult. Bringing up one hand, he flicked his white hair aside before snapping his fingers elegantly, all blood draining from your face as his dark blade appeared in his hands once more. If he chose to fight, it would be the end of you both.

**"I _could_ kill you now, dear boy. And, truth be told, you having spoiled my _entertainment_ left me in a rather _wroth_ mood..."**

He almost lazily assessed the sharp edge of his weapon, seeming to be treacherously calm, yet you could _feel_ his anger, filling the room and being almost palpable.

**"However... I've already wasted enough time here. The girl's presence... I can no longer feel her holy powers."**

As he spoke, Ghirahim turned his head to look at the now shattered exit, expression darkening even more before a cold smile returned to thin lips and his gaze to you and Link.

**"Consider yourself _lucky_ just this once, skychildren. I will allow you to leave today. But, should our paths cross _again..._ "**

Eerie eyes now focussed their gaze on you, making you feel as though someone had just emptied a bucket of icewater above your head.

**"... then I can promise you, I shall not be as lenient another time."**

And with those final words, the Lord raised his blade above his head, giving a mock bow as he drew a circle in the air, vanishing with a whirring sound and another rain of diamonds.

For a few seconds, neither of you moved, the room quiet aside from your own ragged breathing. Then, as you both awoke from your trace, Link turned on his heels to face you, immediately dropping to his knees before you and laying down his sword. With a bright light, Fi flickered into existence, hovering behind her master as he put his hands onto your shoulders, expression frantic.

"[Y/N]! Are you hurt? Did he harm you?"

Your entire body was sore, your clothing badly torn and soaked with blood from the various cuts which the demon had left on your form, and yet you couldn't help but laugh weakly. Maybe it was the anxiety, maybe it was relief, but you couldn't stop yourself, the sound echoing from the walls. Link's worried expression only deepened, the hero leaning in ever so slightly as he tried to gaze into your eyes.

Calming down, you smiled warily at him, closing your eyes as you allowed your exhausted body to lean against him, taking note of how warm he was. How safe it felt. Despite the fact that you still were smiling, the tears which had threatened to spill this entire time now finally fell from your eyes, trailing down your cheeks and seeping into the green of his tunic.

"I'll be alright."

Your voice was cracked and hoarse, combining with your ragged appearance to make your statement seem like a blatant lie, yet the blond didn't comment on it. Instead, he only cradled you in his arms, fingers gently stroking your hair as you wept. Fi's calm, melodic voice sounded through the room.

_"There is a 98% chance that she will be completely recovered in a few days."_

Seeing how you couldn't hear Link replying, you assumed that he had simply nodded in response, not caring either way. He was here. Fi was here. You had somehow survived this horrifying encounter, not only alive but also having avoided whatever twisted intentions Ghirahim had had with you. That was all that mattered.  
Now that you were out of danger, your body suddenly felt horribly heavy, exhaustion and stress taking their toll on you and making you terribly tired. You didn't want to fall asleep, yet your eyes refused to open again, body having gone limp in Link's embrace.

"You were amazing... shatterin' the door... like a real hero."

You mumbled the words into his shoulder, the words sluggish as it became increasingly more difficult to concentrate. The soft laugh Link gave you in response revibrated through his chest. Although you couldn't see his face, you knew that your words made him calm down in his worry at least the slightest bit, shoulders relaxing as the hero hoisted you up into his arms as, getting back onto his feet. 

"You're the one having fought that thing, and still calling _me_ the hero?"

His voice was soft and gentle, making you sniffle faintly as you sunk deeper into drowsiness, losing yourself in his warmth.

"Mmh... you are..."

The last of your sentence was lost as you finally slipped into the land of dreams, the last thing you knew being Link's scent and the certainty that you were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh there we go! This is so late - like always OTL - but I do hope you did enjoy it either way.  
> I know you were expecting smut. Don't worry.  
>  _It will come soon enough._


	4. Chapter 4

_“Do you truly believe you can escape me, skychild?”_

_His voice echoed through the dark hallways, amused and cold as you attempted to block out his words, speeding up your pace. He was close – you could sense so. Pure terror had taken grasp on your mind, adrenaline coursing through your veins and pushing your body to new heights. Your breathing was laboured, your muscles aching, yet you didn’t slow down. You **couldn’t.**_

_Even now, in full sprint, you could feel his fingertips mere inches away from your form, only waiting for the right moment to take you down and drag you back. If you were to slow down even the slightest bit, show even the smallest hint of weakness, the monster would strike without doubt._

_Laughter, obscenely distorted by the cold marble walls and multiplied by the echo, filled the air, sending ice-cold shivers down your spine and tingling on your skin. He was mocking you, this entire act being little more than a game to him. He could strike you down any moment, tear you apart limb by limb like a ragdoll. Could pin you down and continue where he had been interrupted before. You couldn’t say, which outcome horrified you more._

_Endlessly the hallways seemed to go on, a maze of passages which appeared to only lead you further into your doom rather than giving you a way of escape. You gasped for air, your lungs burning, as the world suddenly tilted around you and you toppled over, sliding off the stone floors and plunging into sudden darkness instead… accompanied by the feeling of hands closing around your arms like iron shackles._

You woke with a start, yelping as your hands shot up to desperately reach for a handhold which was no longer there. For a moment, you just sat there, wide-eyed and trembling, afterimages of your nightmare still ghosting across your eyes, before slowly you calmed down again, realising you were awake and safe. 

Closing your eyes for a second, you willed yourself to breathe evenly again, exhaling shakily. Next to you, Link stirred in his sleep but didn’t wake, mumbling something incomprehensible as he instinctively curled towards you. You couldn’t blame him for sleeping this deeply, honestly. The past two days, right after the encounter with Ghirahim, Link had guarded your camp the entire night, only resting for short moments during the day when you were awake. Prioritizing your safety over his sleep, insisting that you’d just let yourself be taken care of for the time being. He definitely deserved his rest now.

Reaching out quietly, you softly ran your fingers through his tousled hair, carefully brushing stray strands out of his face and back into place. In response, the Hero gave another content mumble, leaning in to your touch in his sleep and making you snicker softly to yourself. Honestly, this boy… he might be a Hero now, but despite everything, he still was the same Link that Zelda told you so much about. Back in the academy, you and had often laughed about how much he acted like a Remlit at times, sleeping in every possible and _impossible_ place and at any given time. Zelda had often said, how she had long lost count on how many times she had to nudge him awake in class or run all across Skyloft in search of the boy’s latest napping spot. 

Your heart contracted painfully at the memories of those happier days, aching in your chest as you thought of your lost friend. It felt like months had passed since Zelda had been caught in that tornado… the fact, that it’s been barely a _week_ since those events seemed almost _impossible_ to you. So _much_ had happened already… 

The demon’s face flashed before your eyes against your will, replacing the sorrow within you with a wave of cold _fear,_ washing over you with enough force to make you physically _cringe,_ curling up as though the action could shield you from the terror you experienced. It was _shameful,_ really. You were a _knight,_ trained to fight any danger that threatened the peace on Skyloft, and yet since you had come to the Surface you had been little more than a burden for Link on top of everything else. The only real useful thing you had managed to do so far, had been to find the golden key… and even _that_ you had managed to mess up somehow. Your new friend had many times assured you, that you had been doing an _amazing_ job back there, but so far you felt like nothing more than a milestone around his neck.

The thought angered and frustrated you. It was something you couldn’t just _accept_ … and so you would simply have to _change_ it. Next time you weren’t going to leave all the work to Link. You would just have to train and improve your abilities – after all, that was the first thing you had been taught at the Academy. Preserving through hardships and growing through them. _“Sticks and Stones will break your bones, but they’ll grow back harder!”,_ Eagus would always chime out cheerfully whenever one of you complained about the bruises which you would receive during his training. According to him it was an ancient saying from back when people still lived on the surface… but you weren’t quite sold on that. Either way… your bones, both metaphorical and literal, had broken during the fight with the Demon Lord… and now they were about to grow back stronger.

With grim determination, you pushed yourself up from your resting place, doing your best at trying to keep yourself from grimacing as your sore limbs responded with pain. The red potions Link had instilled you with had done well to heal the fractures and cuts you had received, but clearly it had done little to help with the muscle ache and bruises. As quietly as possible you stepped out of the blanket and took the time to stretch out for a moment, hoping it would help with the ache. It didn’t.

Now came the next problem, however… since your sword had shattered during the fight, you had been without weapon. Link had insisted on leaving the Slingshot in your care, sure, but you highly _doubted_ that facing off against Ghirahim again, armed with only _that_ would turn out in your favour. With the creature’s speed, he would probably be able to dodge the seeds with no effort… and even if, by some miracle, you _would_ manage to hit him; if a blade hadn’t been able to harm him, how could a _seed?_

You visibly deflated at that realisation, sighing heavily and causing the hero besides you to gently twitch his ears in his sleep. Practicing your swordsmanship without an actual _sword_ would be near impossible… wouldn’t it?

Slowly your gaze wandered from the sight of Link’s sleeping face to his side where the divine blade laid on the ground. You weren’t going to _borrow_ it, heaven’s no! You weren’t as bold or heretical as thought you would raise the Goddess’ Blade despite not being the chosen one. With your luck, Hylia would smite you on the spot for that audacity. No, you weren’t going to borrow the sword… but instead the spirit dwelling _within_ it. Who would be a better instructor than a sword itself?

Tiptoeing around the cold fireplace which the blond had set up the evening before, you quietly made your way to the other side of him where you knelt, the sword right in front of you. Inhaling shakily, you hesitated for a second… before reaching out and touching its hilt.

“Lady Fi?”

In the silence of the night, your voice sounded uncomfortably _loud_ even though you had been whispering, making you flinch, gaze flickering towards the sleeping hero. With his back now being turned to you, it was hard to tell… but apparently it hadn’t disrupted his rest. You exhaled, mentally reprimanding your nerves to pull themselves together.

“Um… I was wondering… if you could help me… with my training?”

Speaking up quieter now, you instinctively leaned in closer to the blade, as if worrying that the spirit wouldn’t be able to hear you otherwise. Did swords even have ears? You pushed the question out of your mind for now, deciding to solve that mystery another day as instead you waited for any kind of reaction from the weapon before you. Nothing happened.

“I want to be of use to Link. I… could really need some _help?_ Please?”, you tried again more urgently this time, beginning to feel incredibly _silly._ If anyone aside from Link would see you right now, sitting in the dark and talking to a sword, they would undoubtedly think you to be crazy. Could she even hear you? Or did spirits like her need to sleep? Was she asleep?

Right when you were about to give up and instead coming to terms with just doing some simple stamina training for now, the blade lit up below your fingers with a gentle glow. In a soft flicker, the blue, ghostly woman emerged from it with a soft tingling sound, shining her light on you and Link just bright enough to illuminate your startled face for her to see. No matter how many times you saw it, her sudden appearance would always take you by surprise, her ethereal beauty being simply _breathtaking_ … and unnerving in its own way.

You, on the other hand, probably gave a very _unflattering_ view right now, your hair tousled from your earlier sleep, eyes wide and mouth gaping as you stared at her hovering form before your eyes. Fi returned your stare in silence for a while, before turning and beginning to float away from camp, only a single command echoing in your head, barely more than a whisper.

_“Follow me.”_

Not losing any time, you scrambled back onto your feet, telling your sore legs to suck it up and rushing after the blue spirit, only glancing back at Link one last time. If all went well, you’d be back before he’d wake up again… you didn’t exactly want to make him worry unnecessarily.

As you followed Fi through the woods, you silently thanked the spirit for her glow which shone just bright enough to show you where you were going. If it hadn’t been for that, you would have broken your neck four times during the first two minutes alone. Since she was leading you away from the beaten path, you had to climb over roots and duck below low hanging branches, all while trying to keep up with her pace. Not the easiest feat, and much less so with your muscle ache and bruised limbs. Yet, Fi didn’t seem to be slowing down anytime soon, leaving you no other choice but to keep your legs moving.

For several minutes, you simply followed the spirit as quietly as you could, still very much aware of the dangers which possibly lurked in the darkness around you, until at last you finally exited the dense woods and stepped out into a clearing. Now that the leafage was no longer filtering out the moonlight, you came to realise how _bright_ it actually was. After the darkness from earlier, where you had barely been able to see your feet, it was almost blinding, making you blink and raise a hand in an attempt to shield yourself.

Fi had stopped by now, hovering in the middle of the clearing as you stumbled out of the woods and towards her. In the silver moonlight she looked more like a ghost than ever before. Almost as though she would vanish any moment. Which, truthfully, would put you in a lot of trouble… seeing how you hadn’t exactly been able to tell which direction you were walking in, much less memorized the way.

Carefully you approached the floating figure, unsure on what to expect next. The entire way from the camp to this clearing, Fi had never spoken a single word. And even now she remained silent, merely watching you with that unreadable face of hers as you stepped towards her. Truth be told, you had no idea what was expected of you now. Should you just ask your questions? Should you be patient and wait for her to speak up first?

Before you could ever do either the sword spirit waved one of her wing-like arms, the fabric of her dress fluttering softly in the air. A bright, blue flash momentarily illuminated the area even further, before the glow subsided and gave view on a newly created tool; A blade of the same blue and crystalline material as Fi herself appeared to be made of was hovering just above her, bobbing gently on the soft breeze.

The weapon was shorter than the ones you had been training with back on Skyloft, looking thinner and carrying an air of elegance you had never seen on a blade before. However, as beautiful as it was, the fragile-looking material immediately brought back the memory of how your iron blade had _shattered_ under Ghirahim’s strength. Would you really be able to train with something like this…?

As if reading your thoughts, Fi leaned forward and motioned for you to take the hilt, her whispering voice finally breaking through the silence.

_“It is a temporary weapon only, created solely for your training. Take it.”_

Doing as you were told to, you reached out for the tool, hesitating for only a second, fingertips hovering above the hilt, before you pushed your doubts aside and gripped it firmly. Immediately the magic which had been holding it aloft was dispelled, the sudden weight of the weapon pulling your arm down and making you cry out in surprise. It was a _lot_ heavier than its looks had had you believe, carrying just the same weight as any blade you had held had before.

Only by sheer luck you managed to pull your arm up in time, keeping the sharp tip of the blade from embedding itself in the soil, making an even bigger fool of yourself than you had already. Nothing in Fi’s face gave away that she was irritated nor amused by your behaviour, the spirit simply watching you as unfazed as ever.

Clearing your throat, you hoped that the blush which crawled up your cheeks now was not as prominent in the moonlight. Instead you decided to test out your training blade for now, rotating and weighting it in your hand, giving two test-swings – and on cue grimacing slightly as your muscles protested against the effort.

It became clear very quickly, that your initial doubts had been without reason. Despite its appearance, the sword was surprisingly sturdy and balanced perfectly, soon feeling completely natural in your hand. For a few moments, you simply indulgent in getting accustomed with the tool, before returning your attention to Fi again.

“Thank you… both, for this… and for helping me in general. I’ll do my best!”

A moment passed in which she only stared at you, as if contemplating whether or not she really wanted to do this, before she gave a soft nod. 

Training with Fi was both, far lighter than you had expected and yet harder than any training had ever been before. Showing her your skills with the sword, you went through some basic warm-up which you had been taught on Skyloft, ignoring the ache in your body to the best of your abilities. Soon, she started to correct your posture, pointing out mistakes in your steps and grip on the hilt. Watching as she demonstrated the correct way to you, you couldn’t help but feel _amazed_ by the casual elegance of her movements. Where the fighting style you had been taught was much more _crude_ and choppy, hers was almost like a dance, the change between poses seamless and fluent.

Your first attempts to copy her were _far_ less graceful and more than once you only barely managed to keep yourself from kissing the dirt, stumbling over your own feet. The circular pattern of the steps was confusing you and messed with your balance. Once or twice your sword caught on nearby shrubs or the ground right when you thought you had finally gotten the hang of it. Every time you made a mistake, your gaze instinctively flickered towards Fi’s hovering form as she observed you, yet not even once did she reprimand you, only giving soft nods instead to show that you’d have to try again.

Once again you lost track of time as you simply repeated the pattern over and over again, soon entering an almost trance-like state. Even though your limbs hurt and felt increasingly more like lead… you were _happy._ It felt good to train again and to move about, even if your muscles seemed to disagree. Sitting around had given you nothing to distract yourself from your own thoughts, much less allowed you to release the stress you had been accumulating. Holding a sword in your hand didn’t make you forget what had happened… but it certainly made you feel a _little_ more in control of the situation again.

_“We must return now.”_

Fi’s voice rang out to you with that strange and yet familiar melody, pulling you out of your thoughts and making you lower your sword arm, finally taking a look around. You clearly had been at it for longer than intended, judging by the soft orange hue that was slowly crawling across the sky. You were amazed by how you could have been so distracted with your training as though you hadn’t noticed how _bright_ it had started to get.

Bringing up one arm, you wiped the sweat from your brow, taking in the colourful spectacle before you for one more second, before looking back at Fi, nodding in agreement. It really was time to return to your camp if you wanted to make sure that Link wouldn’t wake up to find you missing without any note to him. Hopefully you wouldn’t be too late already… Even though your companion was one prone to oversleep, you had noticed how he was able to wake up _far_ earlier down here than back on Skyloft.

The blade in your fingers hummed gently for a moment, the crystalline material vibrating under your touch, before it simply dissolved into nothingness, leaving only a few sparks of light behind. A strange sadness grew in you at the sight. You had completely forgotten that it was only a temporary weapon, having grown accustomed to it so quickly… it was a pity that you wouldn’t be able to keep it.

Nevertheless, you gave Fi an exhausted but grateful smile which she returned with another nod of hers, before the two of you made your way back through the woods. The way back was both easier and yet more difficult than the way here. On one hand, it was now bright enough for you to see your surroundings, no longer making you fear that you’d stumble over roots and break your neck… on the _other_ hand though, all the enemies that had been asleep before were now slowly beginning to rise, forcing you to take quite a few detours in order to avoid being spotted.

It turned out that your worries had been unwarranted; when you returned to the camp twenty minutes later, Link was still curled up where you had left him, dormant. Careful not to disturb him, you tip-toed around him and back to your own resting place, sitting down quietly on what was left of your resting place. It seemed that, while you had been gone, the hero had stretched and curled around the spot where you had been sleeping before, now laying sprawled out across both sleeping spaces. Like a Remlit…

The thought made you _snort_ in sudden amusement, the resemblance being _impossible_ to un-see now. According to Zelda’s stories, the soft creatures often curled up next to the sleeping hero to join him in his naps. Clearly, some of their habits had rubbed off on him.

Reaching out without thinking, you once more began to run your fingers through blond hair in a gentle stroking motion. Even his _hair_ was reminiscent of the cat-like creatures, the soft sensation under your fingers reminding you of Mia’s fur. Zelda’s pet had often curled up in your lap during the long hours in which the two of you just lazed around after training, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Petting Mia had always had an oddly calming effect on you, making all your troubles and worries seem strangely insignificant compared to the content aura the animal had been radiating. 

Absentmindedly you continued in your gentle stroking of the hero’s hair, eyes wandering towards the sky now, watching as the sunrise painted it in an array of colours. In moments like these, it seemed like everything that had happened so far had just been a bad dream. To think, that somewhere out there Zelda was alone in this strange place, chased by a deadly Demon… it just didn’t match up. It wasn’t _fair._ And it only strengthened your wish to get her out of this. So that, eventually, the three of you could sit on the edges of Skyloft and watch the sunrise from above once more.

You didn’t know how long you just sat there like this, watching the world around you slowly wake and thrive with light, fingers running through the blond strands of Link’s hair, but eventually a soft, quiet murmur coming from the hero pulled you from your thoughts. When you looked back down at him, he met your gaze with bleary blue eyes, seemingly still not entirely awake. The sight made your heart skip a beat, heat rushing to your cheeks without warning. Immediately you pulled your hand away from his head, wondering if he was aware enough already to have noticed.

“G-Good morning!”

Waiting for him to slowly push himself up into a sitting position, you silently thanked the Goddess for the time in which he yawned and stretched, allowing you to put your most innocent expression on, hoping that the blush had lessened again by the time he met your gaze once more. For a second, Link looked as though he was about to ask something, eyeing you from head to toes, before he lightly shook his head and instead greeted you with a lopsided smile, still looking sleepy.

“Good morning. Are you feeling better today?”

You thought back to your secret training session with Fi. Your muscle ache was undoubtedly _worse_ than before, but… you still felt a lot better than you had been upon waking up. You were slowly but surely functioning again, honing your fighting abilities… that alone was already lifting your spirits _greatly._ The last thing you wanted, was to be dead weight for Link.

Nodding softly, you stretched out your arms, as if trying to prove to him that you were all better now. In response, your muscles tensed up painfully, making you hiss and grimace. Maybe no stretching for now.

“I’m- I’m getting there. At least I’ll be able to start moving again now.”

He looked at you doubtfully, eyebrows knit together in a light frown as he observed you rubbing your aching muscles, before eventually mirroring your earlier action, nodding slightly. The hero clearly didn’t agree with you, regarding to whether or not you were better, but he also knew that you couldn’t stay here much longer. While your camp was nicely hidden in the undergrowth of the woods, you both knew that the Bokoblins would stumble over you sooner or later. Not to mention, that you were running low on supplies and you were currently lacking a weapon of actual use still. Wistfully you thought back on the ghostly blade Fi had conjured for you during your training.

“Alright. Then let’s gather our things and look for a clearing where we can return to Skyloft. And… tell me if you need to take another break, okay?”

The look of worry in his blue eyes as Link looked at you was both heart-warming and yet _painful,_ reminding you of how much of a burden you had been on him during the past few days. It _really_ was about time that you pulled yourself together.

And so, grim determination in your eyes, you pushed yourself back up onto your feet, taking a moment to knock some dust and twigs off your clothes, before offering a hand to the hero.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that? An update? On MY fanfiction? More likely than you think.  
> I'm so so S O sorry for not updating sooner. I had sorta written myself into a dead end with my first draft of this chapter... so I eventually went ahead and just deleted everything, re-writing it from the start.
> 
> Sadly no Ghirahim in this chapter, but he'll be back in his full, terrifying glory in the next one. So for now, have some character development and the promise of spice in the next chapter.
> 
> That being said, I'm still in desperate need of a proofreader.


End file.
